1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a battery and ultracapacitor device at the single cell level and the method of use.
2. Background Art
Some hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) incorporate a high voltage battery device as a primary energy source and an ultracapacitor to provide high current pulses of a short duration. This device design provides excellent power and sufficient energy for powering HEVs.
Using at least two sources of energy to power the HEVs requires multiple control devices that add weight, and additional cost.